


leaving

by deaddoh



Series: Pocket Universes [5]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, How Do I Tag, Leaving Home, M/M, Rain, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 21:09:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20766992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deaddoh/pseuds/deaddoh
Summary: rain sometimes brings about change.





	leaving

**Author's Note:**

> read this to the song 'Baby Came Home' by The Neighborhood

“Why?” Jack has tears pouring from his eyes as Anti stares at him with a blank expression. He knows he’s hurting Jack, ripping his heart to pieces. But Anti knows, too well-in fact, that he is a serious danger. To Jack, the other egos, anyone.

“You know why.” Anti replies flatly, feeling thunder roll and the sky shift. He feels a tug at his being seeing Jack so distraught, so sad. It almost makes Anti reconsider.

Almost. 

“I have to, Seán,” Anti continues when Jack doesn’t say anything. The sky rumbles, as if acknowledging this fleeting moment of pain. As if the sky could know what it’s like to harm what it loves. Anti knows what Christinaity was like, people believed the wrath of God. Lightning strikes of people meant they were evil, impure. They weren’t meant to be survivable. 

“Why?” Jack repeats, the tears are slowing. They flow quietly, dripping off his chin and onto the grass, like the tears are preparing the grass for the rain to come.

“There is no other option.” And Anti is right. He knows Jack is angry. Angry at him, angry at the world, angry at himself.

“There are tons of options!” Jack is mad now, his face scrunching up like a crushed soda can. His eyebrows furrow and he clenches his fists.

“Like what?” The sky roars, the storm right on top of the pair. Anti can feel the electricity in the clouds. He can feel the wrath of God on top of him, slowly crushing him. It feels like he’s underwater, feeling the water pressure press the air from his lungs. 

“You could stay and get help here.” Jack steps closer and Anti feels his being pull towards the mortal. Anti knows that won’t work, it never really has.

And that scares him.

Anti shakes his head and frowns, seeing Jack so close to him. “That won’t work. You know it won’t.” Anti knows he’s pulling Jack apart at the seams, he can practically hear the ripping of the thread. And thankfully, fabric and be sewn back together. It can even be remade into something beautiful.

“Let me go Seán.”

“No! Never!”

Anti sighs and tilts his head to the sky, feeling the first drop of rain hit his face. He relishes the cold, feeling a boiling heat under his skin and behind his scar. He imagines his being like a sand sculpture, solid in the sun and standing upright. Dissolving and falling apart in the dark of night. Letting the calm of night carry him away.

“Anti, please!”

The glitch can’t stand to look at Jack anymore, so instead he keeps his face to the crying sky. “I’ll be back. I promise.”


End file.
